A Love Like No Other
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. A collection of drabbles centered around Usagi and Mamoru's relationship. Past, present and future.
1. Midnight

A Love Like No Other

50 Themed drabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned these drabbles.

Author Notes: This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon story in a long time, and this is the first one I have posted. This particular drabble takes place during the manga, around the time Mamoru is taken by Queen Beryl.

Midnight

Luna stretched out as far as she could on the small bed. She rolled over as she did every night, but this time she wasn't stopped by Usagi's frame. The black cat landed on the floor with a dull thud. Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a groan.

"Usagi-chan" She mumbled as she hopped back onto the empty bed. "Usagi-chan where are you?" Luna looked towards the black cat clock as it stuck midnight.

From the corner of her eye Luna saw the curtains fluttering in the breeze. She made her way towards the open door and looked out onto the balcony. Usagi was leaning over the railing looking towards the skies. Luna slipped through the open doorway and made her way closer to the moon princess.

"Mamo-chan." She whispered into the night. She gasped as she felt something rub against her leg, and small pocket watch dropped to the ground. She looked down to see Luna leaning against her and she bent down to pet her. "Do you think he's alright?"

"He is fine Usagi-chan, but you need to get back to bed." Usagi nodded as she reached for the delicate watch.

She slipped into her room and closed the door behind her. She gave one last glance to the night sky and tucked the watch into her shirt.


	2. Secret

A Love Like No Other

50 Themed drabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned these drabbles.

Author Notes: This takes place sometime before Usagi and Mamoru are together.

Secret

_Everyone has a secret. Even the most open people have skeletons in their closet, and some hold more than one embarrassing fact. Chiba Mamoru knew that it was not safe to keep so many secrets but it was the only thing he could keep to himself._

Mamoru unlocked the door to his apartment and sauntered inside. He threw his book bag to the ground and kicked the door closed behind him. He ignored the flashing of the answering machine and headed straight for his desk.

He let out a small sigh as he picked up a small black leather bound notebook. He carelessly flipped open to the page he wanted on the first try. He could find the page with his eyes closed.

He grabbed the nearest pen and at the bottom of the page he quickly wrote something and slammed the book shut.

* * *

The Truth About Chiba Mamoru

* My parents died in a car crash on my sixth birthday. The only gift I got that year was a case of amnesia.

* My first true friend was Fiore.

* I lived in an orphanage for twelve long years.

* I have reoccurring dreams about a princess and a crystal.

* I am Tuxedo Kamen.

* My favorite color is blue.

* I was picked on when I was younger. That might be the reason why I'm such a jerk to Usagi.

* Dumplings are my favorite dish. That may be why I refer to Usagi as Odango Atama.

* I look forward to my daily arguments with Odango Atama.

* I love Usagi. I just refuse to admit it.


	3. Shocking News

A Love Like No Other

50 Themed drabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned these drabbles.

Author Notes: This will be the final drabble I write until I start seeing some reviews for this thing. This takes place sometime during season one.

Shocking News

Mamoru was later than normal as he walked through the doors to the arcade. He took a quick look around and saw his best friend and his sworn enemy. Usagi was seated on her usual stool at the counter, she had a tall chocolate milkshake in front of her and her attention was directed to something on the counter. Mamoru quietly stepped closer trying to get a look at what she was reading.

Usagi sighed as she stared at the page in front of her. She unconsciously reached for her milkshake and took a sip. Her eyes were fixated on the large red number in the corner of the page.

"Usagi-chan is that a 94?" He was so shocked that he forgot to call her Odango.

"I think so, but I've never seen a real one before."


	4. Happily Ever After

A Love Like No Other

Themed drabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned these drabbles.

Author Notes: This was written for my favorite reader, Bubblewrap and Kerosene. This takes place on the Moon Kingdom.

Happily Ever After

She grew up in a world much unlike our own. Formal dresses and evening parties every night. Guards at every door protecting her from every form of danger. She had servants waiting on her hand and foot. She never had to lift a finer. She had everything she could possibility want, but she was far from happy.

Night after night she would stand on her balcony and look out into the dark sky. Her eyes never left the sight of the earth. She dreamed of walking barefoot among the grass, her hair fluttering in the wind. She could almost smell the roses fluttering in the breeze.

She longed for the freedom of being able to roam freely with out her guards following her every move. She wanted to be a normal girl. She could live with out the glamorous dresses and the fancy parties. She could do without the popularity and the body guards.

All she wanted was a simple life on earth. She wanted to go someplace where nobody had heard on Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom .


	5. Once Upon A Time

A Love Like No Other

Themed drabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned these drabbles.

Author Notes: Takes place around the same time as Happily Ever After.

Once Upon A Time

He grew up in a world full of hardships and fighting. Instead of going to school for math and English he learned how to fight. He grew up quickly for there was now joy in his childhood, only death and blood. Friends were killed just as quickly as they were made, and you could never rely on anyone.

He had spent countless nights staring up at the pale moon dreaming of a life he could never have. He wanted a life full of hope and happiness. He wanted to be awakened each morning with kiss and a smile, and he wanted to fall asleep in the warm embrace of a women who he loved.

He longed for a life where he didn't worry that today would be his last day. He would give anything to be a normal boy in a world where fear did not control everything. He wanted a life worth living.


	6. Deception

A Love Like No Other

Themed Drabbles

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in these drabbles.

Author Notes: This takes place during season one.

Deception

_Deception was something that came quite easily to him. He could lie with a straight face and most would believe it. The only person that could see his facade was his best friend, Motoki. _

Mamoru sat in his usual spot at the Crown Arcade. His nose was buried in a text book, but his eyes were unmoving. His coffee sat before him, cold and untouched. He let out a soft sigh and checked his watch yet again. He glanced over to the empty stool beside him.

"She probably had another detention." His friend behind the counter spoke.

Mamoru looked up from his book. "What are you talking about?"

"Usagi-chan." Motoki smiled. "I bet she had to stay after school."

"What makes you thing I am waiting for Odango Atama?"

"Well you are clearly not interested in another girl."

Mamoru slammed his book shut. "How would you know that?"

"Everyone knows you have the hots for Usagi-chan."

_Alright, so Mamoru wasn't the best at hiding his feelings towards the blond haired girl, but he could still conceal it from the girl herself._


	7. Birthday

A Love Like No Other

Themed Drabbles

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in these drabbles.

It all started out as a game. Their game. They told no one of their pastime, and they never spoke of it in public. They acted as if their nighttime rendezvous never existed.

It all began on his birthday.

Her notebook was skewed open on her small desk, her hand mindlessly drawing on the open page. Her professor droned on in a monotone voice. It was not even ten minutes into the lecture and she was already beginning to space out. Usagi's mind was not on the lecture, but focusing on the events that would take pace that night.

It was Mamoru's birthday.

Usagi was broke, as usual, so that ruled out the possibility of buying a gift for her friend. Flipping through the pages of her notebook the blond girl stopped on a page titled "10 things I love about Mamoru."

Then it hit her.

3:30 finally rolled around for Usagi, and she was the first student out of the classroom, pushing past anyone who stood in her way. She was a girl on a mission. After a quick stop by her house, Usagi arrived at Mamoru's apartment, thankful that he was still in class.

She placed and note card on his door, with her sloppy handwriting she wrote "10 things Usagi loves about Mamoru."


	8. Farewell

A Love Like No Other

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in these drabbles.

The faded photograph was the final memento from her past life on the moon. Everything else had been lost with the kingdom, even her beloved Endymion. The battle between the Dark Kingdom and the Sailor Senshi had left the palace in shambles, and she had left her standing alone among the destroyed garden. Princess Serenity sighed as she wiped away the tears the stained her face, and closed the tiny silver locket, letting it fall back into place. Silently she bid her homeland farewell.


End file.
